fortheloveofkiwifandomcom-20200214-history
Bailee Wright
Bailee Wright is a character from the Lost Boys series and the main focus of the story Femme Fatal Early Life Bailee was born and raised in London, England as the daughter of wealthy parents who let Bailee do nearly anything she wanted. As such, she became a party girl with little regard for rules or order and had her fair share of mishaps before deciding to visit America in 1992. Stopping in Santa Carla Bailee arrived in Santa Carla with her friend Bonnie lost on their way to Venice Beach. The two decide to stay a few days and have some fun since Santa Carla seems like a party town. The first night out Bailee loses track of Bonnie and eventually runs into Paul. Drunk and unconcerned for safety, they have a one-night-stand, Paul sparing her life instead of draining her and flying her home unconsciounce before the sun rises. Bailee is happy to ignore this occurence and continue looking for Bonnie for the next few weeks until she starts feeling sick. Fearing she might be pregnant, she decides to seek out Paul where they had met and instead stumbles upon Miriam. After learning she is watched after by Paul and the clan she falls in with them, following Paul into a night life of parties and danger. Change to Vampire As it turns out, Paul bit Bailee on their first night together and all symptoms there after were her becoming a half-vampire. She is reluctant to believe this at first, fearing her life of drugs and alcohol may have finally caused a break in her mind, but realizes it's true when she witnesses David and Amelia feeding on each other. She reluctantly agrees to become a vampire after Max lies and claims there is no way back to becoming human. She is resentful at first but eventually falls into a life with the clan and carries on a relationship with Paul. Later Life Bailee and Paul stay together for the rest of their vampire lives, Bailee giving up on the hope of finding her friend or ever returning home. She is a steady and loyal member of the clan until the last battle. After the Last Battle Bailee is turned human after Max's demise and survives her few wounds from fighting Veronica's clan. After the burial of her friends, she and Paul decide to leave the states to England where Bailee still has living relatives unlike Paul. The two keep in contact with Miriam and Dwayne, eventually sending news of twin daughters they name Sophia Amelia and Gladys Hester McCarter. It is unknown if the two ever marry though Miriam believes this is not in their nature. Relationships Paul McCarter - Bailee is initally drawn to Paul for his looks and wild behavior, but after a pregnancy scare and finding out about vampires, she depends on him as sort of a mental crutch, becoming angry when he pushes her too far or denies anything being wrong with what's going on. They have a rough-and-tumble relationship but are shown to truly love each other, staying together once being turned human and Paul following Bailee home to England. They have two daughters together. Marko Mancini - Bailee and Marko are close just as Hester and Paul are close, spending time together when their mates are away or busy. They have a brother-sister relationship with Bailee constantly picking on the fact that Marko still has baby fat and is trapped in the body of a young teen. She is understandably grief-stricken when she finds out about his death. Amelia Stone - Amelia and Bailee rarely see eye-to-eye on many things, most likely due to their completely different pre-vampirism life styles. Despite this fact they regard each other as sisters and Bailee is there when Amelia dies, visibly upset and seeking comfort from Paul David Williams - David and Bailee are not shown to interact much and have the basic leader-follower relationship though every once and a while they have disagreements. She respects but also resents him a great deal, not liking the idea of having someone constantly telling her what to do. It is likely she withstands his more brash comments out of a friendship with Amelia. She comforts him after her death. Dwayne Wirth - Bailee loves Dwayne like a brother and comforts him when it seems Miram does not return his feelings. She talks Miriam out of leaving the clan in order to save him from hurt. They keep in contact after parting ways. Hester Chambers - Bailee and Hester are close and bond throughout the years while helping to care for Miriam. Hester is one of the first of the clan to approach Bailee and tells Paul she would love to have another girl in the family. Bailee is distraught when she hears about Hester's death, having to be supported from falling by Paul. Miriam Giacala - When Bailee reaches Santa Carla, Miriam is already 5 and she is the first member of the clan Bailee meets after Paul. She feels a need to protect the little girl and is deeply concerned and suspicious when she realizes she is being watched after by the clan instead of parents. Through the years she takes the lead in raising Miriam and views her almost like a daughter. The two stay in touch after the final battle and Miriam mentions plans to visit her and Paul soon. Max - Apart from a brief visit after her change, Bailee has no immediate contact with Max outside of family meetings and events leading up to the final battle. Personality Bailee is a bit of a rebel with true party girl attitude before she learns about vampires. She is sceptical of many things and always wants things to be proven before she believes. She has a motherly instinct in her, possibly due to lack of mothering in her life, but she still manages to be fun and out going, only becoming serious when upset or when the situation calls for it. Special Powers As a vampire Bailee has the power of flight, perfect eyesite, sensitive hearing, and incredible speed. She shares a mental bond with her leaders, David and Amelia, hearing when they call or are in need. She shares a bond with the other boys as well, physically feeling when they are harmed and suffering the pain herself. Unlike other mates in the clan David and Amelia, she has a link to Pauls mind since he bit her unintentionally during their one-night-stand. 1009_07f9.gif|Bailee speaking with Paul twin1_phixr.jpg|the twins, Sophia and Gladys effy-stonem-quotes-skins_large.jpg|Bailee convincing Miriam to stay